2018/November
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of November 2018. November 1 Twitter :"https://twitter.com/victoriawiison/status/1058073245893775361 #halloween⁠ ⁠ ❤️❤️����so sweet" November 2 Twitter :"I’ll always remember us this way �� Vertical video live now on @Spotify http://smarturl.it/ASIBTTH" November 3 Twitter :"When you beat Chapter IV of Bayonetta and then realize Chapter V is going to kick your ass ☠️�� secret #gamergirl THE SHADOW REMAINS TOUGH!!!!!!" At the sushi bar in Los Angeles, CA 11-3-18 At the sushi bar in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Saint Laurent and an earring by Chrome Hearts. November 4 Instagram Story 11-4-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg November 5 Instagram Story 11-5-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg November 6 Instagram Story 11-6-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sneakers by Converse. Twitter :"If you’re in line, stay in line. Every vote counts! ���� #StayInLine" : 11-6-18 Twitter 001.jpg November 8 Twitter :"#AlwaysRememberUsThisWay https://youtu.be/5vheNbQlsyU #AStarIsBorn" SAG-AFTRA Foundation Award Lady Gaga honoured with Artist Inspiration Award by SAG-AFTRA Foundation. The event was held at the Wallis Annenberg Center for the Performing Arts in Beverly Hills. The SAG-AFTRA Foundation annually honors two artists who have used their platform to advance humanitarian and philanthropic causes with Artists Inspiration Award. Red Carpet 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Red Carpet 001.jpg 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Red Carpet 002.jpg 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Red Carpet 003.jpg 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Red Carpet 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress and pumps by Dior and earrings by Le Vian. Acceptance Speech Gaga delivered 23-minute acceptance speech that doubled as a call-to-action to build programs, awareness and infrastructure for mental health support and services. Read the full transcript: }} 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Speech 001.jpg 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Speech 002.jpg 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Speech 003.jpg Backstage 11-8-18 Maarten de Boer 001.jpg|Portrait 11-8-18 Maarten de Boer 002.jpg November 9 Instagram Story 11-9-18 Instagram Story 001.png 11-9-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 11-9-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg Twitter :"I am thinking so deeply for everyone who is suffering today from these abominable fires & grieving the loss of their homes or loved ones. I’m sitting here with many of you wondering if my home will burst into flames. All we can do is pray together & for each other. God Bless You." :"Thank you to the fire fighters, police, first and emergency responders for doing above and beyond everything you can do to help us. You are true heroes. #CaliforniaFire" November 10 Twitter :"I’m so grateful I love you and god bless you to all the firefighters and first responders who continue fighting this fire. You risk your lives for us, and I’m so humbled by your bravery. You are our heroes. #WoolsleyFire" November 11 Red Cross Shelter in Los Angeles, CA Lady Gaga stopped by a Red Cross shelter to cheer up its residents following the devastating wildfire in Northern California. 11-11-18 At Red Cross in LA 001.jpg 11-11-18 Red Cross Shelter in LA 006.jpg 11-11-18 Red Cross Shelter in LA 004.jpg 11-11-18 Red Cross Shelter in LA 002.jpg 11-11-18 Red Cross Shelter in LA 003.jpg 11-11-18 Red Cross Shelter in LA 005.jpg At a Mall in Los Angeles, CA 11-11-18 At a Mall in LA 001.jpg 11-11-18 At a Mall in LA 002.jpg 11-11-18 At a Mall in LA 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweatpants and a sweatshirt by Aviator Nation, boots by Saint Laurent, sunglasses by Polaroid and a hat by Lady Gaga for LG Live at Roseland Ballroom. November 12 Twitter :".@realDonaldTrump I knew this before, but you continue to make it clear you care for no one other than yourself. Mr. President show some compassion for the people of California and set an example of kindness for this country. #BeKind #Kindness #CaliforniaFire" :"Thinking about Veterans 2day on #VeteransDay & about all you’ve been through to serve our country. I hope & wish you all well & comfort, & if you are in any way still suffering from returning home for a variety of reasons I pray you’re receiving the love and care u deserve����❤️��" November 13 Instagram Story 11-13-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 006.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 007.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 008.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 009.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 010.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 011.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 012.jpg 11-13-18 Instagram Story 013.jpg Instagram Twitter Red Cross Shelter in Los Angeles, CA 11-13-18 Red Cross Shelter in LA 001.jpg November 16 Instagram Story 11-16-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"A special collector’s edition box set for the soundtrack to #AStarIsBorn is available for pre-order now �� https://astarisbornmusic.com ''" : 11-16-18 Twitter 001.gif :"''Incredible new album #Showboat by @BrianNewmanNY which also features my version with him of “Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood” just bought my copy!! Listen or buy here: https://Verve.lnk.to/BNShowboat ❤️❤️❤️���� been playing with these guys for 10 years!" November 17 Instagram Story 11-17-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 006.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 007.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 008.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 009.jpg 11-17-18 Instagram Story 010.jpg Los Angeles Fire Department 11-17-18 LA Fire Department 001.jpg 11-17-18 LA Fire Department 002.jpg 11-17-18 LA Fire Department 003.jpg 11-17-18 LA Fire Department 005.jpg 11-17-18 LA Fire Department 006.jpg 11-17-18 LA Fire Department 004.jpg Variety Studio: Actors on Actors 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Press Board 001.jpg|Press Board 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Press Board 002.jpg 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Press Board 003.jpg 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Interview 001.jpg|Interview 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Interview 002.jpg 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Interview 003.jpg 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Interview 004.jpg 11-17-18 Actors on Actors Interview 005.jpg November 18 The Hollywood Reporter's Actress Roundtable 11-18-18 Hollywood Reporter's Actress Roundtable 001.jpg 11-18-18 Hollywood Reporter's Actress Roundtable 002.jpg 11-18-18 Hollywood Reporter's Actress Roundtable 003.jpg 11-18-18 Hollywood Reporter's Actress Roundtable 004.jpg The Hollywood Reporter - US (Nov 28, 2018).jpg 11-18-18 Miller Mobley 001.jpg 11-18-18 Miller Mobley 002.jpg 11-18-18 Miller Mobley 003.jpg 11-18-18 Miller Mobley 004.jpg 10th Annual Governors Awards Red Carpet 11-18-18 Governors Awards Red Carpet 001.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Red Carpet 002.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Red Carpet 003.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Red Carpet 004.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Red Carpet 005.jpg Audience 11-18-18 Governors Awards Audience 001.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Audience 002.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Audience 003.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Audience 004.jpg 11-18-18 Governors Awards Audience 005.jpg November 19 Eli Russell Linnetz 11-19-18 Eli Russell Linnetz 001.jpg 11-19-18 Eli Russell Linnetz 002.jpg 11-19-18 Eli Russell Linnetz 003.jpg Screen Actors Guild screening of A Star Is Born in Los Angeles, CA Warner Bros hosted a Screen Actors Guild screening of A Star Is Born along with a Q&A with Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper and Sam Elliott at the Linwood Dunn Theater in Los Angeles, California. 11-19-18 SAG screening 001.jpg 11-19-18 SAG screening 002.jpg 11-19-18 SAG screening 003.jpg 11-19-18 SAG screening 004.jpg Leaving the Linwood Dunn Theater in Los Angeles, CA 11-19-18 Out in LA 001.jpg 11-19-18 Leaving the theater in LA 002.jpg 11-19-18 Leaving the theater in LA 003.jpg November 21 Twitter :"Ok so I had to step away from the game for a minute to collect myself and now I’m in the middle of Chapter X and the battleships just WHHHHHY?!!!!!!!!!��#Bayonetta #gamer" November 22 Twitter :"Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I’m grateful for my family, friends and loved ones. BUT I’m extra grateful to the firefighters & first responders that have been battling the #CaliforniaFires I’m so thankful for you. Praying for those whose homes were not spared �� my ❤️is with you." November 23 Instagram Story 11-23-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg November 24 Instagram Story 11-24-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"Still playing #Bayonetta middle of chapter XIII and my hands hurt and I have to sleep and it’s 4 In the damn morning but this damn dragon with the face that I have to kill with my weave. Smh. Give it another go in the morning #gamer respect to the experts I need emotional support" November 26 At a restaurant in Wheeling, WV 11-26-18 At a restaurant in Wheeling 001.jpg 11-26-18 At a restaurant in Wheeling 002.jpg Front Row Japan 11-26-18 Front Row Japan 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Adriana Iglesias. NHK World Japan 11-26-18 NHK World Japan 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Marc Jacobs and earrings by Pheres. November 28 Instagram Story 11-28-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Instagram :"Thankful for all of these incredible, powerful women and the opportunity to speak with and learn from them. Thank you @hollywoodreporter @millermobley" : 11-28-18 Instagram 001.jpg 11-28-18 Instagram 002.jpg 11-28-18 Instagram 003.jpg 11-28-18 Instagram 004.jpg Twitter Producers Guild screening of A Star Is Born in Los Angeles, CA Warner Bros hosted a Producers Guild of America's screening of A Star Is Born along with a Q&A with Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper and Sam Elliott at Chateau Marmont in Los Angeles, California. 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 005.jpg 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 001.jpg 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 002.jpg 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 003.jpg 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 004.jpg 11-28-18 PGA Panel in LA 006.jpg November 29 32nd American Cinematheque Awards Lady Gaga paid tribute to her co-star Bradley Cooper at the 32nd annual American Cinematheque Awards at the Beverly Hilton in Beverly Hills. Red Carpet 11-29-18 Red Carpet at American Cinematheque Awards 001.jpg 11-29-18 Red Carpet at American Cinematheque Awards 002.JPG 11-29-18 Red Carpet at American Cinematheque Awards 003.jpg 11-29-18 Red Carpet at American Cinematheque Awards 004.jpg 11-29-18 Red Carpet at American Cinematheque Awards 005.jpg Presenting 11-29-18 Presenting at American Cinematheque Awards 001.jpg 11-29-18 Presenting at American Cinematheque Awards 002.jpg 11-29-18 Presenting at American Cinematheque Awards 003.jpg Audience 11-29-18 Audience at American Cinematheque Awards 001.jpg 11-29-18 Audience at American Cinematheque Awards 002.jpg 11-29-18 Audience at American Cinematheque Awards 003.jpg Inside 11-29-18 Entertainment & Sports Today in LA 001.jpg November 30 Twitter :".@katyperry & I have grown up in the industry together. We’ve gone through both celebrations & differences w/ each other. These are old texts. We’ve matured, gotten over the past, love each other & share deep respect. Katy is my friend and is truly a kind soul. End of story. ❤️" Timeline Category:2018 Category:2018 fashion